The present invention relates to the organization and access to information stored in a computer system. More specifically, the present invention relates to the analysis of natural language input to produce structured information output and the processing of notes in a computer system The present invention also relates to time and action/project management using a computer system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for collaboration between two or more persons for time and project management.
Many application programs e
Xist in the prior art for organizing information in particular ways or for manipulating specific types of information. For e
Xample, word processing applications are specifically designed for manipulating te
Xt documents in a computer system. Similarly databases in the prior art provide means for structuring data in well defined ways. Further, calendaring systems provide a structured way for tracking events or actions required at specified dates and times. Although these prior art applications provide ways for organizing information in particular ways, it is often inconvenient to require a user to switch back and forth between application programs when updates of information are required. Moreover, these types of systems require a user to organize the information prior to entering data into the computer system. For e
Xample, the user must know to activate a calendaring program if an appointment or action date is to be entered. In separate actions, the user may also need to update lists or databases associated with the appointment or action for which a calendar entry was made In many prior art systems, the user is required to spend time navigating around a user interface to link information to the desired lists or categories to which it pertains.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,504 entitled xe2x80x9cInformation Management Systemxe2x80x9d describes a system for linking elements representing stored information in a database. The system comprises a link structure formed in a section of the database independent of the elements, a pointer in the link structure indicating the location of a first element, and a second pointer in the link structure indicating the location of a second element. The database contains items comprising te
Xtual data and a plurality of categories into which the items may be categorized such that each item may be linked to more than one category. The system automatically assigns an element in a database to a parent category if it has been assigned to a child category of the parent The system also generally features a means for assigning an element in a database to one or more of a plurality of categories, the categories being hierarchically arranged. The system constructs views as screens of information organized into sections having categories and section heads and items presented one after another beneath a given section head of a category to which the item has been assigned. After entering an item, the user can make further assignments directly by moving to the columns of the view and entering an e
Xisting name of a sub-category under the column head. In this manner, a link structure is created.
Unfortunately, the system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,504 still requires a user to directly manipulate information categories on a display screen Using this approach, a user is still required to organize the information in some fashion on entry of the data into the desired category. In many situations, it is inefficient and inconvenient for a user to pre-organize and e
Xplicitly store information in this fashion. Moreover, further efficiencies could be obtained if a user could provide input in a convenient free form or natural language representation. It would also improve prior art systems if a user could update an information item or action item easily, quickly and without losing the conte
Xt in which he/she is currently engaged.
Another disadvantage of the prior art systems described above, is that they do not provide a mechanism for collaboration between users or between applications. Organizing one""s own information is important, but actions/projects are often shared between two or more people. In other words, it is not sufficient to organize one""s own To Do lists and calendars. The user should also be able to collaborate with other users to assign projects, accept project assignments, and inform others. Furthermore, an ability to notify others of the status of projects is advantageous.
One prior art method of allowing multiple users to work together includes using e-mail to send messages to others. Although this prior art application allows users to communicate regarding any topic, it is not linked to calendars, lists, or e
Xternal databases maintained by the users. Thus, as an agreement evolves with each e-mail e
Xchange, the user is often involved in updating everything associated with the project. It would further improve prior art systems if a user could update an action item easily, quickly and without losing the conte
Xt in which he/she is currently engaged. Further, it would be an improvement over the prior art to provide a system whereby multiple users could collaborate and track action items between many participants and across many computer systems.
Another prior art method utilizes top down delegation. This allows a supervisor to delegate projects to subordinates. However, it does not allow negotiation or collaboration between users. Rather, it is rigidly hierarchical. Thus, this method is not useful for collaboration and negotiation between peers. Another disadvantage of such prior art systems is that they use a client-server system. That is, a server has to be provided as a repository of information regarding the collaboration process. Thus, only clients that are connected to the server can participate in the collaboration. This means that persons who are not linked to the same server can not participate in the collaborative environment.
It would be an improvement over the prior art to provide a system that allows collaboration between two or more users. Further, it would be an improvement over the prior art to provide a system whereby multiple users could collaborate and track action items between many participants and across many computer systems.
Thus, a better natural language information organization and collaboration tool is needed.
The present invention is a natural language based information organization and collaboration tool for a computer system. The present invention includes an apparatus and method for processing te
Xt e
Xpressions in a computer system, the apparatus including: 1) relational object database defining an information object with an associated keyword, project, list, contact, date/time event or enclosure; 2) a user input device for receiving an put te
Xt e
Xpression; 3) a parsing device for identifying the keyword in the input te
Xt e
Xpression, the parsing device including functions for linking the input te
Xt e
Xpression to the information object based on the keyword identified in the input te
Xt e
Xpression; and 4) a user output device for displaying to the user the identity of the information object to which the input te
Xt e
Xpression was linked. The apparatus of the present invention further includes supplemental information in the object database which is related to the information object, and the user output device further includes functions for displaying the supplemental information when a corresponding keyword is identified in the input te
Xt e
Xpression. The apparatus of the present invention further includes a method and apparatus for collaboration between users of a time and project management system.